


It's Been Awhile

by Sevensmommy



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This a series to learn about Kelly and my OFC MaKayla "Mac" Voight. She is the daughter of Hank Voight and the twin sister to Justin. I hope you all like this and her cause if you do I have an idea for a fic.





	1. Mistakes

Kelly made a lot of mistakes in his life but the biggest one he ever made was cheating on MaKayla or Mac as she likes to be called. Now he has to sit in Molly’s and watch as Connor Rhodes do everything for her that he himself did and she didn’t even know it. Yes that mean Connor was cheating on Mac and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it but watch the aftermath of what he knew would be the breaking point for Mac.


	2. Easy

Mac always found it so easy to love Kelly it was just like breathing to her but when it comes to living with him it isn’t so easy. She knows him and Shay are best friends but it’s so hard to share Kelly with her. So she is left with just learning to live with it and learning how to share him with Shay cause the last thing she wants to do is make him choose between them.


	3. H.O.L.Y (writer’s choice)

Kelly had told Mac the first time he heard the song H.O.L.Y that it was about them and what he felt about her cause everytime he thought about her all he could think about that he was high on loving her. Now as he listens to it without her he knows he will never be the same and that he needs her more than anything.


End file.
